


The Fountains & The Waters Are Begging Just To Know Ya

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Just smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Orgy, basically an OT5 swing fest, pretty much plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where Jae and Sungjin have always thought that their boyfriends have had way too much chemistry for it to just be friendship--not that they mind. As a matter of fact, they’ve always kind of been curious, always kind of wanted to know what it would be like to watch, to switch, to swap. So when Jae blurts the idea out one night and Brian and Wonpil are surprisingly amenable, they ask to borrow their friend Dowoon’s beach house and he agrees--on one condition.Or the OT5 orgy fic that I know none of ya’ll cowards have had the courage to write but have been wanting to have a go at for ages. Just kidding about that last bit--hope ya’ll enjoy. :)





	The Fountains & The Waters Are Begging Just To Know Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangdanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/gifts).



> I’m going to burn in hell for this one.
> 
> Title is from Troye Sivan’s Bloom.
> 
> Curious Cat: http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227
> 
> Also this one is for Dana because I owe her some Top!YK from the tattoo artist AU.

Jae and Sungjin have always kind of thought that Brian and Wonpil’s dynamic was strange--in a good way. There was something about the way that Brian loved teasing Wonpil, loved mimicking his mannerisms and then undercutting it with praise until Wonpil blushed crimson, had to avert his gaze--because wow, could Wonpil blush and boy, did Brian love making him. There was something about the way that when they went on double dates out to the clubs, Jae and Sungjin would hang back by the bar and as if on instinct, Brian and Wonpil would lead each other to the dance floor: hand-in-hand, dancing in a way that they always insisted to everyone else was friendly but which often consisted of Brian’s hand on Wonpil’s hip, Wonpil leaning back against Brian’s chest, baring his throat, reaching back and letting his fingers running through Brian’s sweat-soaked hair.

Best friends, they always liked to insist. And workmates, of course--dancers on the Seoul street team in highschool and then classmates in Music Production in college, co-producers since they were twenty-one, which is how they met Jae and Sungjin, bandmates and co-guitarists since they met at the conservatory of music at nineteen.

Tonight is no different--except maybe that Jae is a little bit more drunk than usual, has knocked back five tequila shots and three margaritas because it’s Friday and work’s been stressful. They’re at one of their favorite clubs in Itaewon and Jae and Sungjin are sitting by the bar, watching as Brian and Wonpil grind on the dance floor. Wonpil’s smiling as Brian leans in to whisper something in his ear. Brian laughs and pulls Wonpil in by the belt loops. Wonpil tosses his head back as he throws his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian shimmies his hips and Wonpil reciprocates, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Christ, what I wouldn’t give to see those two bone,” Jae says, taking a sip from his fourth margarita.

Sungjin smirks, takes a swig from his beer laced with Soju. “Tell me about it. I feel like we have this conversation every time that we’re here.”

Jae laughs. His friendship with Sungjin is one of the most precious things in the world to him--in that respect, Sungjin is one of the few people in the world who he can tell pretty much anything: including, it would seem, the fact that part of them very much would like to see their boyfriends fuck.

“Well. Everytime we’re here they do that--” Jae gestures to the dance floor. “Dare me to actually go and ask them this time.”

“Yeah right.” Sungjin takes a shot of tequila, licks up the salt and sucks on a lime. He watches Jae watch him. “You know that if we asked them to do that, it’d mean that we would probably have to fuck too right?”

Jae shrugs. “Not like we haven’t thought about it.”

Sungjin’s cheeks turn red but he tries to keep his expression arrogant, jokey. “Mmmm. Touche.”

“Touche what?” Brian’s voice interrupts as he gets onto the stool next to Jae. He puts an arm around Jae’s waist, kisses him softly. Jae can feel the pounding of his heart, can feel the pulsing of his skin, hot and sweaty from dancing. Brian turns to the bartender, orders himself a whiskey sour.

“God it’s so hot tonight,” Wonpil says, fanning himself with a hand before sliding into the stool next to Sungjin, putting a hand on Sungjin’s knee and squeezing. “Hey, babe. What’re you guys doing? Sit-dancing as usual?”

Jae snorts.

Sungjin glances at him, wary, curious if Jae is actually going to say something. “Just talking--”

“--we were talking about how hot it’d be if we double-dated except like, fucking.” Jae says, point-blank.

Brian chokes on his whiskey. “--woah. Down, boy.”  
A sly smile forms on Wonpil’s lips. He turns to look at Sungjin. “Is Jae telling the truth or is that just the margarita tequila special kicking in for Mr. Chipotle Chicken Little over there?”

Sungjin grins, pulling Wonpil in by the waist and nipping at his ear.

“Both? Jae’s plastered as fuck. But yeah. I dunno. It’d be hot.”

Brian lets out a peal of laughter. “You guys are crazy--”

“--it’s just a fantasy, Bri,” Jae says now, almost repentant, blushing like crazy. “I mean, I’m just being honest--”

“--but I’m down.” Brian shrugs, reaching for a Tequila shot and downing it in one go.

Jae looks like he’s been slapped. “What?”

“Me too,” Wonpil shrugs, grinning wide. “I think that’d be fun.”

It’s Sungjin’s turn to choke on his drink. “Jesus, Pil--”

Wonpil bites on his lower lip, meets Sungjin’s gaze. “Like Jae said, it’s just a fantasy. It’d be awesome if it came true but if not, then that’s fine too, babe.”

“Woah,” Sungjin says. “Okay wait. Wait. I need to type this all in the group chat in case we forget it by tomorrow morning.”

Jae laughs. “How the hell could we forget something like this?”

 

  
Jae remembers nothing. He wakes up the next day with a pounding headache, the last thing he remembers downing three consecutive tequila shots and chasing it with the remnants of his margarita. He groans, turning in bed to shield his eyes from the sunlight filtering in through the curtains.

“You okay there, Senor Pollo?” Brian asks, grinning as he walks into the room with a tray of newly cooked eggs and toast, coffee and a couple of aspirin.

Reluctantly, Jae sits up, squinting at Brian who’s wearing one of Jae’s oversized flannels and burger-patterned boxers. “How do you still look so good after a night of getting hammered?”  
“See, only one of us in this room got hammered and his name is Park “The Pervert” Jaehyung,” Brian says, setting the tray down and planting a peck on Jae’s lips. “Not that I ever mind.”

Jae grins, wondering what he’d said last night. He rubs his eyes, takes a bite of the eggs, a sip of the coffee, his migraine easing just the tiniest bit. “What’d I do last night? Try to bang you in the alley again?”

Brian’s eyes widen. “You don’t remember?”

Jae shakes his head, worry starting to creep into his veins. “No, why--”

Brian bursts out laughing. “Oh, Jae. Oh, baby.”

“Whaaaaat?” Jae asks. “Tell me. What’d I say? Or do? Holy shit, what did I do?”

Brian doesn’t reply, instead hands Jae his phone, opened to a chat window.

 

**Double Date Group Chat**

ParkBob: For the sake of documentation on this drunken Mex Special night, one Jae Park has brought up the idea of swinging with me and Wonpil. Brian and Wonpil have agreed and guitarist Parks have agreed. As to whether Jae will remember this in the morning is debatable.

MyBabyChickenLove: I’ll remember dude it’s fucking fucking

Me (@youngk1993): I can ask Dowoonie if we can borrow his beach house.

PirrieMirrie: <3 <3 <3 Can’t wait.

MyBabyChickenLove: oihdsfh;owieahr;ih

Me (@youngk1993): You guys get home ok? Sorry that was Jae he drunk-grabbed my phone but he’s sleeping now.

PirrieMirrie: Yup. We’re home. Goodnight, Kang Brrra.

Me (@youngk1993): Night Pirrie

ParkBob: *eggplant emoji*

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jae says, eyes wide. A slow ripple of laughter trembles through him. “Jesus. I can’t believe I actually asked.”

He turns to look at Brian.

“I can’t believe you two actually agreed.”

Brian shrugs. “Anything to get you off, baby.”

 

  
**Double Date Group Chat**

You have added Dowoonie (@yoon95drum) to the conversation.

Me (@youngk1993): So uhhhhh Dowoonie said we can use the beach house. But there’s one condition.

ParkBob: Is there a fee? I can arrange cleaners for the next day. These UV guys do the studio it’s awesome.

Dowoonie: Money can’t buy a good place to group fuck, young padawan.

ParkBob: You were born in WHAT year?

Dowoonie: Which

ParkBob: Thank your stars you own the beach house.

Dowoonie: *devil emoji*

PirrieMirrie: DOWOONIEEEE >:D< Our babyyyyyy we haven’t seen you in so long, where have they taken you? :< I’m deprived of hugs

ParkBob: I’m right here

PirrieMirrie: Non-lustful hugs

MyBabyChickenLove: Well, wait until you hear about Dowoon’s terms

ParkBob: Spit it out

Dowoonie: I want to watch.

PirrieMirrie: :o :o :o :o :o :o :o !!!!!!!!!!

MyBabyChickenLove: Bri’s cooking right now but yeah we don’t mind. What do you guys think?

PirrieMirrie: :<<< Our baby is a baby pervert now.

Dowoonie: I’m still ur baby I just wanna watch

ParkBob: Christ

MyBabyChickenLove: ….so that’s a yes?

ParkBob: *eggplant emoji*

PirrieMirrie: That’s a yes

 

  
They’re all nervous but excited--Dowoon’s a gracious host, has kept a box of condoms and lube, paper towels on the nightstand. They start by smoking up a little--just a bit to take the edge off. Jae and Brian are sitting up by the headboard: Jae leaning back against the hardwood in an oversized shirt and ripped jeans. Beside him, Sungjin is in a crisp, white button down rolled up at the sleeves, tucked into dark blue denims. Wonpil and Brian are at the foot of the bed, sitting with their legs stretched out--Wonpil is in a cream turtleneck sweater and jeans that bring out the slender line of his hips, his hair swept back and off of his forehead for the night. Brian is wearing a green graphic t-shirt that brings out the broadness of his shoulders, his chest. His jeans are faded and black, ripped at the knees.

Brian inhales, holds the smoke in as long as he can before passing it over to Wonpil. Wonpil takes a drag.

“We good?” Dowoon asks, walking into the room and setting a pitcher of water down by table on the far end. “Anything else you guys need? Want?”

Wonpil grins. “Look at you, Mr. I-Own-A-Sex-Den.”

Dowoon rolls his eyes. “You guys are literally the only people who’ve ever asked me this favor which is why I’m curious.”

Jae bursts out laughing. “Sorry. I had a sudden vision of Dowoon as Little Finger.”

Dowoon grins. “Nothing little about--”

“--someone stop this kid,” Sungjin says, but his voice is fond as he lets a stream of smoke travel from his parted lips up toward the ceiling. “Anyway. This spliff’s done. Shall we?”

Wonpil grins, inches slowly toward Brian. Brian grins, suddenly nervous, suddenly a little shy, conscious of Jae and Sungjin’s gaze as it falls on them. He starts small: lets his pinky curl around Wonpil’s, a timid touch, a spark of passion. Wonpil turns to look at Brian, grinning sly, mischievously at the look on Brian’s face--they’re both turned on at the potential, at the thought of all that’s about to happen. Slowly, tentatively, Wonpil leans forward, kisses Brian soft, taking his time, letting his lips get used to Brian’s as he holds his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before licking into his mouth. Brian feels a fire light in his gut and he grins against Wonpil, pulling him in by the collar as he opens his mouth and lets Wonpil in: tongue against tongue, torrid, deep. Wonpil pushes Brian onto the bed, everything more natural than either of them thought it’d be--not so far removed from those nights dancing in the club, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Brian slips a leg between Wonpil’s thighs, puts a hand on the small of Wonpil’s back, holding them both to each other. Wonpil lets out a soft moan as he starts to buck his hips softly against Brian, a hand moving down to palm Brian’s cock through his jeans. He grins as Brian’s cock gets hard, straining against the denim.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Jae says, a bead of sweat rolling down his back at the sight of Brian caught up in Wonpil, Wonpil so hungry, needy, almost to move against Brian. Before he knows what’s happening, he feels Sungjin’s hand on his hip, slowly making its way toward the erection growing in his jeans. He glances at Sungjin who’s grinning at him in that sly, almost arrogant way. Jae grins.

He closes the space between them, kisses Sungjin hard, lips and teeth colliding before Sungjin parts Jae’s lips and finds his tongue. Sungjin lets out a deep, gravelly grunt--between a mewl and a groan as Jae’s left hand rubs his nipples through his white button down, and his right one palms him through the fabric of his pants.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sungjin says as he and Jae pull apart, both of them unbuttoning their pants, discarding their underwear and throwing them off to the side. Their cocks are hard, already leaking pre-cum. Jae’s breath hitches as Sungjin starts to stroke him. He finds Sungjin’s cock and swipes the bead of per-cum across the slit, grinning as Sungjin tenses under his touch.

They watch for a moment as now Wonpil’s taken Brian’s top off, is kissing his way down Brian’s chest, mouth lingering to lick at Brian’s nipples until they grow taught against his tongue. Brian moans as Wonpil sucks a small bruise onto the hollow of his hips before unbuttoning Brian’s jeans, shimmying them down his hips.

“Oh, fuck--” Brian says as Wonpil mouths at his erection through the fabric of his boxers. “--Pil, stop being such a fucking tease--”

Wonpil lets out a small, slow laugh, pulls Brian’s boxers down so that his cock springs free. He pulls off his jeans completely, tossing it aside with Brian’s underwear and then he licks softly at the head of Brian’s cock like a kitten would lap at milk, excruciatingly slow, lingering a moment too long at the slit and then flicking off, not taking it all the way in. Brian mewls from the friction, the lack of release, the want for more.

“--fuck you--”

With that, Brian reaches for Wonpil, pins him to the bed. Wonpil lets out a laugh.

“--oh you’d like to--”

Brian kisses Wonpil rough, biting on his lower lip until he knows it’ll be swollen, until Wonpil is thrashing, mewling against him. Brian undoes Wonpil’s jeans, pulls them off of him in one go.

“--you fucking tease--” he straddles Wonpil, holding their erections flush, letting the underside of his cock come fast with Wonpil’s.

Wonpil’s breath hitches from the wetness, the warmth, just-the-right-amount of friction. Brian grins, bucking his hips before using a broad hand to stroke them both.

“--how do you like me now, huh--”

“--fuck. Oh Brian--oh god fuck me--”

Brian grins. “Not yet.”

With that he releases Wonpil only to push his sweater up off his chest, pinching at his nipples before making his way down, down, licking at the crease of Wonpil’s pelvis, sucking on the soft flesh of his inner thighs. Wonpil is mewling now, hands gripping the sheets.

Brian takes Wonpil’s hard cock into his mouth, taking him in deep, letting his cock hit the back of his throat, sliding against the roof of his mouth before getting there. Wonpil thrashes against the sheets, thrusting into Brian’s mouth.

“Oh fuck--” Wonpil says as he glances at Jae and Sungjin.

They’re both mostly naked now--Jae a vision of porcelain skin, long, milky limbs, Sungjin naked except for the white button down that’s now open, hanging loose around him. Wonpil meets Sungjin’s eye. Sungjin winks as he lowers his mouth, parting Jae’s cheeks and licking around his hole.

“--Jesus--” Jae’s hands clutch the sheets as he feels a lick of pleasure run through his spine, his hole fluttering at Sungjin’s touch.

“Like that?” Sungjin asks, bringing a hand down to squeeze Jae’s butt cheek, opening him wider.

“--fuck yeah--”

Wonpil thrusts harder into Brian’s mouth, noticing that Brian’s gaze is intent on Jae, being eaten out, his eyes half-closed in pleasure, bottom lip straining against his teeth.

“You getting jealous, Bri?” Wonpil asks mischievously. “You getting all hot and bothered watching Sungjin eat your boyfriend’s ass?”

Brian lets off at that, pinning Wonpil down by the shoulders, grinding against him, both of them now wet and hard against each other. He leans down, whispers against Wonpils lips.

“You like the sight of Sungjin like that, huh? All hot and hungry for Jae’s ass?”

Wonpil pulls Brian down to him, kissing him hard before leaning up and licking the shell of his ear. “Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Gladly.”

In a flurry, a scramble of movement, all of them are reaching for the lube, the condoms--and then Wonpil is on all fours, Brian thrusting into him, bottoming him out, Brian holding him back by the hair, gentle but firm, the room filling with the sound of his high-pitched cries of oh Brian fuck fuck fuck fuck me oh yeah like that, fuck me. Beside them, Jae is on his back, hair a mess, lips swollen, all of him a sighing, moaning wreck as Sungjin pounds into him, stroking his cock with one hand while the other holds his knees up to his chest.

And then, under the din, a deep, loud grunt, a moan as they look to see Dowoon sitting at the far end of the room, legs parted, jeans in a puddle at his ankles, stroking himself to the sight of them--cock hard. His cheeks are flushed as he beats himself hard, fast, but lingering at the head of his cock, milking everything for what it’s worth.

“Oh god--you guys are crazy--that’s so hot--you’re all insane--”

“--crazier than you’d think,” Brian says, and as he thrusts into Wonpil again, pulls Sungjin to him and kisses him square on the mouth.

Sungjin grins, taken aback, but recovering quickly as he pulls Brian to him by the nape, licking into his mouth, kissing him forcefully, sucking at his lower lip.

“Holy fuck,” Jae says, taking the sight in--all of it almost too much to handle: the sight of his boyfriend kissing Sungjin, of Sungjin pounding into him, of Brian fucking into Wonpil. And then Wonpil leans down and kisses Jae soft but deep, all hot sighs and tongue, Jae taking a moment before he manages to reciprocate, before he laps his tongue against Wonpil’s, before he reaches a hand down to stroke Wonpil’s cock where it’s leaning hard and neglected, rubbing against the sheets. Wonpil moans, mewls--and then Brian hits his prostate and he cums onto Jae’s hand, the sheets, but doesn’t stop kissing Jae. Seeing his boyfriend orgasm goads Sungjin on and he parts Jae’s legs in a sudden movement and thrusts the deepest he’s gone, chasing Jae’s release, stroking him hard and fast until Jae’s moaning loud into Wonpil’s mouth and cumming onto his belly, onto Sungjin’s hand.

Brian and Sungjin glance at each other, both of them watching their boyfriends kiss out of the corner of an eye.

They both grunt, moan, as they thrust into Jae and Wonpil, both of them matching the other thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke. They cum within seconds of each other--Brian first, holding Wonpil’s knees to his chest as he spills himself into the condom, and then Sungjin, who pulls out and pulls the condom off, spilling himself onto Jae’s chest, some of his cum finding its way onto Jae’s lower lip.

“Fuck.” Brian says, collapsing onto the bed.

Sungjin pulls of Jae, spent, sighing as Jae grins, sits up.

The sound of slick stroking, of flesh hitting slick flesh fills the room. They all look at Dowoon, who’s sitting tense in the chair, doing his best.

“You close?” Sungjin asks.

Dowoon nods. “Yeah--”

Brian and Jae exchange a glance, a small smile--a question, an answer.

“--need help?” Wonpil asks, grinning, sly, knowing what all of them are thinking before they can verbalize it.

Dowoon lets out a soft, deep moan, before answering in a voice so unlike him it moves something in them, lends them a second wind.

“Please.”

Before they know it, the four of them are helping each other off the bed, still sweat-stained and cum-splattered, as they make their way toward Dowoon. Sungjin and Wonpil grin and Sungjin drops to his knees, taking Dowoon’s cock in his mouth as Wonpil holds his hair back. Jae and Brian take their turns kissing Dowoon slow, playing with his nipples.

“Good, Dowoonie?” Wonpil asks as Dowoon holds onto Sungjin’s shoulders, thrusts into his mouth.

A crease forms between Sungjin’s brows as he opens his mouth a little more, letting Dowoon go deeper, letting spit dribble down his chin.

“I’m going to cum--”

Wonpil plays softly with Sungjin’s nipples. “Let Dowoonie cum in your mouth baby?”

“--I can spill on the floor, it’s fine--” Dowoon says, suddenly bashful.

Sungjin shakes his head, pauses to utter a phrase Dowoon never thought he’d hear come out of Park Sungjin’s mouth.

“Cum in my mouth, you’re already there.”

With that, Dowoon lets himself go like a rock from a slingshot, as Brian and Jae kiss and pinch, lick and suck, as Wonpil whispers in Sungjin’s ear, as Dowoon thrusts into Sungjin’s mouth a last time, spilling into him until his cum runs white from the corners of Sungjin’s mouth, everyone’s eyes wide as Sungjin swallows, wipes the corner of his mouth when Dowoon pulls out.

“What the fuck,” Jae says, laughing as he leans against Brian, kissing him soft and slow.

“That’s my man,” Wonpil says, kissing Sungjin deep tasting Dowoon’s bitterness still on his tongue.

“I--” Dowoon mutters, stunned, still unable to believe what just happened to him. “I can make you guys dinner.”

They burst out laughing, all of them knowing that whatever this is--it’s the start of something wonderful.


End file.
